The present invention relates to a fishing device which in a single structure can be used to perform a plurality of fishing operations.
The fishing device of the present invention can be used alternatively in a motorized jigging operation or for any normal non-jigging fishing operations such as in casting or in trolling for fish. It is particularly useful in summertime fishing and the device can be easily and quickly converted from use in one type of fishing operation to uses in the other types of fishing operations. For example, motorized jigging is particularly useful where it is desired to lower the end of the line containing the bait or lure into a small opening between lily pads where fish are likely to gather. The lure can be finely tuned by adjusting the device with the lure inserted a few inches into the water. With live minnows or plastic minnows the bait can be oscillated to impart an effective swimming action to the live or plastic minnow. The bait can then be lowered into the water where the oscillation provides a realistic swimming action to the bait to attract any fish in the area.
In the past, a number of devices have been constructed which replace manual manipulation with a mechanized device. One such device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. 3,835,570 entitled "Motorized Fishing Device", issued Sept. 17, 1974. Therein a fishing line is rapidly vibrated and lightly jigged up and down by repeatedly striking the line with an eccentric striker arm rotatively driven by an electric motor powered by a battery.
It has been found that the rate and type of vibrating motion of the line, and the ultimate hook or bait jigging action, is controlled by a number of factors. These factors include the speed of the motor, the length and stiffness of the rod, the weight of the line, the weight of the hook and lure, and the distance the line is deflected from its normal path by the striker arm. The distance the line is deflected by the striker arm can be altered by changing the relative relationship between the striker arm and the line. If the line is oriented so that the arm causes greater deflection, the lure will move up and down to a greater extent.
The rod itself generally has some tendency to vibrate along with and as a result of the vibrating line it supports. The vibratory motion of the line is thus additionally dependent on two simultaneous actions, the rod vibration and the striker arm deflection which are themselves somewhat interdependent. The rate at which the rod vibrates is dependent on the speed of the striker arm, the extent of the deflection and the stiffness of the rod. However, the vibratory motion of the rod and effects thereupon by the rotary motion of the striker and the vibration of the line can be altered by changing the stiffness of the rod and the length of the rod. The weight of the line, as well as the configuration weight of the lure, bait, and hook will also have substantial effects on the resulting vibratory movement of the lure.
When jigging, it is important that the lure or hook and bait have an oscillatory or dancing action with only a slight up and down movement. It is this action which is believed to be most attractive to fish even when the fish are not actively biting or when they are in a lethargic condition such as in ice fishing. Violent jumping action of the lure is not usually a desirable action for attracting fish, and often frightens the fish away. Thus having the lure or the bait and hook vibrating to an extent and at a rate which attracts fish, rather than repels them, is very important in jigging.